


Too young

by hudgens77



Category: Free!
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Rei solía ser un joven lleno de sueños y encaminado al éxito, hasta que la vida le cambió la jugada. Años después y con la boda de su hermano en puerta, sus amigos intervendrán para rescatar a ese amargado adulto promedio y devolverle sus esperanzas. RinRei, One-shot.





	Too young

Aparece en tu puerta un día de verano a las 11:39 AM. Los domingos son días de descanso, y te lo encuentras cuando vas a sacar la basura. Está usando una camiseta blanca, un jersey y un pants que hace juego. Siempre te has preguntado cómo lo hace, cómo logra que hasta las prendas más simples lo hagan lucir radiante.

Te sonríe de oreja a oreja y no entiendes por qué, tu cabeza no razona. Te quedas mirándolo como idiota, deslumbrado por su belleza; y entonces te percatas de que nada ha cambiado. Siempre has estado admirando su brillo a lo lejos, parado como un imbécil.

* * *

Solo él tiene el poder para convencerte... y bueno, quizá también ( _Nagisa-kun_ ) Hazuki-san. Pero tus ( _¿amigos?_ ) son astutos y lo envían a él por una razón. Y a pesar de que te odiarás después de esto, es imposible decirle que no.

* * *

Se desespera fácilmente, eso no ha cambiado. Oprime el claxon continuamente y piensas en detenerlo, pero no te atreves a extender la mano para rodear su muñeca. Te has vuelto un cobarde en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

"Matsuoka-san, es suficiente."

"No sé cómo puedes vivir así. ¿Y qué es eso de 'Matsuoka-san'? No pasé tantos años tratando de que quitaras el 'senpai' de mi primer nombre como para que ahora me vengas con esto."

Es una pregunta problemática, así que decides esquivarla. Se te ha hecho un hábito.

"Tú también deberías estar acostumbrado, digo, viajando de ciudad en ciudad..."

"No es lo mismo."

_Claro que no es lo mismo, tú tienes chofer._

La amargura de tu propio pensamiento te sorprende. Es problemático, todo esto. No quieres hacerlo. En verdad no quieres. No quieres ir a la boda de tu hermano, y no te agrada para nada la idea de que Rin Matsuoka, campeón olímpico de natación haya ido a recogerte un domingo a las 11:39 AM y te haya dicho que fue idea de Hazuki-san, tu ex-mejor amigo, el hecho de irse siete días antes para hacer un viaje en carretera por Japón. Pero ya te metiste en eso, ya has dicho que sí y no te atreves a bajarte del automóvil e irte lejos. Ya no eres un muchacho y has dejado de atreverte a hacer muchas cosas.

* * *

Si algo te ha enseñado la vida de adulto, es que es mucho más fácil saltarte las partes desagradables de la vida. Empiezas con cosas pequeñas, como fantasear durante la junta de trabajo a la que no querías asistir. El camino al trabajo en las calles embotelladas de Tokio. La hora del almuerzo. Las tareas que no te gustan. Pero llega un momento en el que te das cuenta que fantasear con un futuro mejor es inútil, y solo te deja con un dolor en el pecho, y no quieres tener problemas del corazón y morir joven; así que dejas de hacerlo. Tratas de canalizar tus pensamientos hacia cosas más triviales —las nubes en el cielo, los cubículos de las oficinas, el sonido de las teclas— y aprendes a hacer todo en piloto automático. Todos tus días son iguales y por eso es fácil saltártelos, y cuando te das cuenta ya estás en cama mirando al techo y preguntándote:

_¿Qué hice en todo el día?_

_Oh, bueno, al menos me alegro de que haya pasado rápido._

* * *

Los fines de semana, cuando has terminado con las tareas de la casa, duermes.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que has aprendido a controlar las pesadillas, y dormir te ayuda a que el día se vaya más pronto.

* * *

No solo no te sientes especial, sabes que no lo eres. Él no está ahí contigo porque lo seas, sino porque debe sentirse obligado de alguna forma. Quizá pensarías que lo eres si no hubiera hecho esto antes, pero esta historia no es nueva —Matsuoka Rin, el soñador, interviniendo porque uno de sus amigos ha perdido el rumbo y llevándoselo de viaje más o menos contra su voluntad. ¿Dónde has oído eso antes?

Oh, claro, la historia de cuando Matsuoka se llevó a Nanase de viaje a Australia.

Algo desagradable se posa en tu estómago, y piensas que es extraño que Matsuoka no haya insistido demasiado para que hables. Seguramente no le interesa, y aunque no esperabas que lo hiciera, te deja un regusto amargo en la boca. Eso te molesta, y no quieres molestarte; y Matsuoka sigue sin insistir así que optas por cerrar los ojos, dormir y saltarte esta parte también.

* * *

Es el mismo sueño una y otra vez. El mismo sueño que hace que te retuerzas y despiertes con ojeras, sintiendo que no has descansado. Y a pesar de eso, nunca eres capaz de recordarlo.

Lo único que recuerdas es el rostro de esa mujer. Luce demacrada y lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Y no sabes por qué, pero te causa una gran inquietud. La conoces, sí, la conoces muy bien, pero te rehúsas a recordarla.

* * *

Aspiras como un pez que ha salido del agua. Boqueas, estás sudando y temblando. Después te das cuenta de que todo está bien.

Estás en el auto. Están detenidos, en una gasolinera. Matsuoka no está, y te alegras de ello. No quieres que te vea así.

Te toma unos minutos calmarte, y aún así, las manos te tiemblan un poco. Matsuoka regresa entonces, emerge de una tienda de autoservicio. Está comiendo un sándwich.

"¿Quieres?" te ofrece cuando sube al auto de nuevo. Niegas con la cabeza, no quieres que tu voz se quiebre.

"Hmm, bueno. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? El pueblo más cercano está a unas dos horas."

"Voy al baño."

Te lavas la cara y te miras en el espejo. Te pareces a ella: demacrado, asustado, y débil.

* * *

Matsuoka arranca y echas la cabeza para atrás. Apenas cierras los ojos y él refunfuña.

"¿Piensas dormir todo el viaje?"

"Tal vez."

Matsuoka suspira. "Esto no está funcionando."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Matsuoka te mira por un instante. Luce triste, y preocupado, y luego vuelve a mirar al camino frente a ustedes.

Por alguna razón, eso te molesta. Desvías la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

"Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Matsuoka-san."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué estoy tratando de hacer? ¿Y por favor, Rei, deja eso de 'Matsuoka-san', quieres?"

"Hace varios años hiciste lo mismo, cuando llevaste a Nanase-san a Australia. ¿Crees que no recuerdo? Pero esto no es algo tan sencillo. No puedes esperar que las cosas se resuelvan con viajes inesperados."

Matsuoka bufa. Tiene la insolencia de bufar.

"Sabes, pensaba que sería más sencillo lidiar contigo que con Haru. Pero creo que me equivoqué."

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste tan complicado? ¿Por qué no un simple viaje como el de Australia; subirse a un avión un rato, estar uno o dos días y regresar? ¿Por qué prolongarlo tanto?"

"No se trata de prolongarlo o no hacerlo. Haru y tú son personas muy diferentes. Para Haru, un viaje en carretera y de muchos días lo fastidiaría, y terminaría haciendo más daño que progreso. Con Haru es importante ir al grano. Pero contigo... pensé que te gustaría tomarte un tiempo para poder apreciar la belleza de los paisajes por los que pasamos. Pensé que te pondría de un mejor humor, pero has cambiado."

"No lo digo a manera de juzgarte," agrega antes de que puedas responder; "solo digo que fue mi error. No debí asumir que seguías siendo el mismo Rei de hace años atrás. Lo siento."

* * *

Te saltas lo que sigue y llega la noche. Llegan a un hotel en una ciudad moderadamente grande. Es bonito, antiguo y con un aire acogedor. Matsuoka sale a los jardines después de reservar la habitación y lo sigues de mala gana. Es pequeño y todo está cerca: los jardines, el restaurante y la piscina. Matsuoka te propone cenar en el restaurante, pero no tienes hambre. No obstante, inmediatamente te arrepientes cuando menciona ir a la piscina en ese caso.

"¡No!"

"Anda, Rei, ¡hace años que no nadamos juntos!"

La siguiente parte es tan desagradable, que por más que intentas bloquearla, es imposible.

Rin insiste. Tú te niegas.

Forcejean.

Gritas, y caes.

* * *

Te preguntas si así es como se sentía ella, aturdida y fuera de lugar.

Abajo todo es oscuro. La garganta te arde, y los ojos también, y la nariz. Es desagradable y tus pies no tocan el suelo, se te va el aire y te desesperas. Forcejeas, agitas las manos, pero nada pasa. Tus pulmones son de plomo y te hundes...

Ves el rostro de tu madre antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Y luego, respiras.

"¡...ei! Oh por Dios, ¡háblame! ¡Rei, lo siento tanto!"

Toses, te retuerces y boqueas como un ridículo. El agua emerge de tu boca y aunque arde, el aire nunca te ha sabido tan dulce. A tu lado está Matsuoka, dándote palmadas en la espalda para ayudarte a expulsar todo.

Poco a poco te serenas, pero surge una sensación desagradable en tu estómago. Matsuoka sigue a tu lado y tu solo ves colores. Rojo.

"Rei," dice más tranquilo; "acaso... ¿acaso olvidaste cómo nadar?"

Aprietas los párpados. La revelación te sabe pésima y amarga, ¿por qué no pudiste ahogarte?

"¡Rei!"

Te levantas tambaleante, pero no puedes avanzar más de un par de metros hasta que caes estúpidamente. Todo tu cuerpo se sacude y sientes tanto asco por la situación y por ti mismo que vacías el estómago en el piso.

"¡REI!"

Matsuoka vuelve a tu lado, te pone la mano en la frente. Tú cierras los ojos y decides que no quieres recordar nada más.

* * *

Pero lo haces. Porque después, a manera de compensación, Matsuoka te propone ir a bailar. Evidentemente lo niegas y te quedas postrado en cama, y puedes notar que le preocupa y se siente culpable de tu malestar; mas no te incumbe. No debería hacerlo.

Así que cierras los ojos y pretendes dormir. Excepto que después de un par de horas o minutos —tu habilidad para calcular el tiempo se ha perdido por completo en esos años— Matsuoka se aburre de ver televisión y al notarte mejor, decide que irá a bailar solo.

Ni eso te hace cambiar de opinión, pero no te saltas el momento porque te gusta observarlo cambiarse mientras finges estar dormido.

Y luego te quedas solo, mas ya estás acostumbrado a eso.

Te duermes con facilidad.

* * *

Las luces tiñen su piel de rojo, parpadean, y él se sacude.

No sabes cómo has llegado ahí, no lo recuerdas, pero en el momento en que lo has visto quedas en un trance. La manera en que sus caderas se mueven te evoca a los tiempos donde todo era más fácil, donde las luces parpadeaban de blanco y negro y parecía como si estuvieran tomando fotografías de cada movimiento. Años atrás, aquella noche de verano en que todo era más fácil y te fuiste temprano de la fiesta de despedida de Nanase y Matsuoka porque tenías que cuidarla. Matsuoka se aparece en tu puerta unas horas más tarde, sonrisa en el rostro y hombros descubiertos, y te dice: "Anda, vamos a bailar."

No puedes negárselo. No puedes negarle nada. Pronto se va lejos, a las Olimpiadas, y no volverás a verle en un largo tiempo.

Mamá te dice que no te preocupes. Ocultas los objetos que puedan hacerle daño, e das un beso en la mejilla y te vas tan emocionado que olvidas cerrar con llave.

Matsuoka se mueve, todo es rojo y tus manos tiemblan. Te cuesta diferenciar qué es un recuerdo y qué no. Pides una bebida y la bebes de un solo trago.

Pides otra.

Matsuoka se mueve, y recuerdas lo que le dijiste esa noche. "Rin-senpai, no sé bailar bien."

"No me digas senpai."

Rin, lo llamas. Es la primera y la última vez.

Matsuoka se mueve, y te sientes como un imbécil. Tomas otro trago. Los recuerdos son casi tan amargos como el alcohol —las miradas de las otras personas no cambian; admiración, deseo y lujuria. Matsuoka es una persona que siempre llama la atención. Tú eres el simplón que siempre observa desde lejos.

Los recuerdos que te vienen a la mente se presentan como un montón de fotografías. Eres lo suficientemente joven como para llenarte de valentía sin necesidad del alcohol, a diferencia de ahora. Foto, te pones de pie. Foto, te haces paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a Matsuoka. Foto, Matsuoka sonríe. Foto, toma tus manos para guiar tu paso pero...

Foto, te adelantas y le plantas un beso en los labios. Foto, te separas y observas su reacción. No parece molesto, solo sorprendido. Te ríes, porque es la primera vez que has dejado a Matsuoka, futuro campeón olímpico, sin palabras.

* * *

Las cosas se repiten de manera más o menos igual. Excepto que esta vez las luces parpadean de rojo, y tú te abres paso tambaleándote por el alcohol. Te sientes estúpido. Eres demasiado viejo para esto, la música tan fuerte te abruma y Matsuoka sigue balanceándose y luciendo como un muchacho. Lo tomas por la barbilla y abre los ojos, mas no te das el tiempo de contemplar su expresión o te acobardarás. Sus labios se encuentran y por un momento te olvidas de todo. Eres invasivo y violento, mas Rin—Matsuoka— _Rin_  siempre ha sido rápido en aprender y se acostumbra pronto. No es el beso inocente de hace años, blanco, apenas un roce. Es rojo, como las luces y el cabello de Rin, y como la sangre que brota de sus labios cuando le encajas los dientes.

Rin se separa con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por la barbilla. Su expresión es casi la misma de aquella ocasión, excepto que esta vez le cuesta recobrar el aliento. El tipo es campeón olímpico y lo has dejado sin respiración. La ironía de todo te hace reír y a la vez te pone triste, y joder, eso es una ironía también. A Rin le tiemblan los labios cuando juntas tu frente con la de él. Te sientes desesperanzado, vacío y ansioso.

"Por favor," murmuras más para ti que para él; "por favor. No quiero olvidar esto."

* * *

Te levantas alterado. El cuarto del hotel está oscuro, estás en tu cama y Ri—Matsuoka en la suya. Ni siquiera levantó las sábanas, está ahí tirado en una pose poco gloriosa, con la misma ropa con la que salió a bailar y la boca abierta.

Sientes unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

Todo fue un sueño, y tu vida sigue siendo miserable.

* * *

¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte?

Que a pesar de que solo fue un sueño, le ruegas a tu mente que no lo bloquee. En verdad, no quieres olvidarlo.

* * *

No confías en ti mismo, pero sería embarazoso preguntarle a Matsuoka si lo que soñaste pasó o no. Lo más probable es que sea la última opción, así que no te queda más que aguantarte la tristeza.

Matsuoka apenas y ha dicho palabra. Supones que se sigue sintiendo culpable por lo de la piscina. Desayunan, salen del hotel y arrancan.

Todo en silencio.

* * *

"¿Puedo poner música?" pregunta Matsuoka cuando salen de la ciudad. El silencio se ha vuelto insoportable y dices que sí. Matsuoka toma su teléfono, conecta el auxiliar y la música suena.

Conoces la canción.

"¿Qué canción es?" No puedes evitar preguntarlo, es demasiado familiar. Matsuoka carraspea, todo el tiempo mirando al frente.

_Es la canción que bailamos, ¿no es así?_

" _Too Young_ , de  _Phoenix_."

"Ah."

Matsuoka le baja a la música.

"¿Desde cuando no puedes nadar?"

 _Ouch_.

"No sé. Simplemente dejé de hacerlo."

"Ya veo. Rei, en verdad siento lo de la piscina de ayer. Aunque... sabes, una vez Haru me contó que había un chico en su equipo de natación cuando me fui a Australia que había olvidado cómo nadar. No me contó detalles, ya sabes, Haru. Pero creo que fue por algo psicológico. Cuando superó sus asuntos, recordó lo que sabía y..."

No quiero escuchar esto, piensas.

La voz de Rin suena como burbujas cuando tu mente la bloquea.

* * *

Es alrededor de mediodía cuando hacen una parada por gasolina. Matsuoka sale para estirar las piernas, o quizá para escapar de la tensión. Vas al baño, y piensas que tal vez te haga bien manejar para despejarte. Matsuoka se sorprende de la propuesta, pero te deja y sonríe un poco.

* * *

El paisaje es árido. No hay otros autos cerca aparte del suyo. Observas a Matsuoka bajar el vidrio y permitir que el viento despeine sus cabellos. Tararea la canción, se ve tan en paz, y tú solo piensas rojo.

Aceleras. El cabello de Rin se sacude con más fuerza y ríe. Aceleras un poco más y la risa se serena.

"Rei, no tan rápido."

Pero no lo escuchas. No piensas en nada y todo viene a tu mente a la vez. Aceleras más y recuerdas lo mucho que lloró tu madre cuando tu padre los abandonó, y como —más por necesidad que por voluntad propia— se impuso a la pérdida para sacarlos adelante. Recuerdas lo cercanos que eran tu hermano y tú hasta que se largó a la universidad sin mirar atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces, se enamoró y se comprometió; mientras tu madre enfermaba y se ponía cada vez peor. Te acuerdas cómo al principio era suficiente tu beca, pero al poco tiempo tuviste que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. La presión te explotó en la cara al cabo de un mes y decidiste que era mejor abandonar la escuela por un tiempo, porque terminabas exhausto, sin suficiente dinero y haciendo todo a medias. Solo mientras las cosas mejoran, pensaste, y buscaste un trabajo de tiempo completo que abandonarías tarde o temprano. Pero lo peor pasó y estabas tan deprimido que no viste el punto de abandonarlo, que sentías que ser feliz era una traición y te quedaste estancado ahí, marchitándote poco a poco.

"¡Rei!"

Tu vista se nubla. Todo pasa tan rápido y no escuchas a Matsuoka gritar porque tu corazón te ensordece. No miras un bache, un neumático se truena y el carro se sale de control. Matsuoka interviene, te quita las manos del volante y en eso te saca de tu trance. Gritas, ambos gritan, forcejean y pisas el freno. Las llantas chirrean, el auto sale de la carretera y después de un par de segundos que parecen eternos, se detiene en medio de la nada.

Lo único que se escucha son sus respiraciones agitadas, como dos amantes después de amarse.

Y entonces Matsuoka grita y golpea el tablero.

"¡Maldita sea, Rei! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!"

Tienes un nudo en la garganta y no puedes responder. A Matsuoka eso le irrita, y gruñe.

"¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Si quieres morirte, ¡anda y mátate! ¡Pero no me metas a mí en esto!"

Quieres llorar.

Matsuoka sale del auto, azota la puerta y un sollozo se te escapa. No quieres que se vaya. No ahora, no quieres sentirte solo. Sales del auto. "¡Rin!" se te escapa. Comienzas a andar tras de él. "¡Rin!"

"No me sigas, Rei."

Sus palabras te dejan helado. Te quedas parado como idiota y lo observas irse lejos.

"No..."

* * *

Te quedas solo, y desde que ella se fue, no te has derrumbado de esta manera.

Su rostro no abandona tu mente. Rin también se ha ido, todos se van, te abandonan y te dejan a tu suerte, perdido y destrozado en medio de un desierto.

El pecho te duele. Tienes miedo, ¿de qué? No lo sabes. Ya has hecho todo mal. Eres un fracaso y te has quedado solo, has decepcionado a todos. ¿Qué más temes?

Tu vida ya es un asco.

Y te acuerdas. Te acuerdas de cuando no lo era, cuando tu mamá estaba viva y te llevabas bien con tu hermano. Cuando hablabas todos los días con Nagisa-kun, y cada que les era posible con los demás. Cuando hacían conexiones grupales por Skype y se la pasaban hablando horas y horas; y mensajeabas con Rin seguido. Te acuerdas de tu graduación y cómo Rin, Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai hicieron el esfuerzo por ir a la ceremonia y tomarles fotografías a Gou-san, Nagisa-kun y a ti. Recuerdas lo emocionado que estabas, y cómo tu mamá lloró y tu hermano y su prometida te felicitaron por la beca que lograste obtener en una universidad de prestigio. Te acuerdas de cómo Rin y Nagisa-kun se burlaron de ti en la fiesta porque no sabías bailar, y cómo Rin se ofreció a enseñarte y Nagisa-kun arqueó las cejas. Te acuerdas que te ardió la cara, y Nagisa-kun rio, y Rin pretendió no ver nada y te guio de todas formas.

Te acuerdas de cómo tu madre empezó a olvidar cosas cada vez más seguido. Era un defecto que comenzó a notarse de vez en cuando, desde que tu padre la dejó por otra mujer. Tú eras muy pequeño cuando eso sucedió, así que ese recuerdo no te afecta particularmente; pero sí la soledad de tu madre. Recuerdas preocuparte por ella y la manera en que su rostro se iluminó cuando le sugeriste que se fuera a Tokio contigo. Tu hermano y su prometida no objetaron; ni lo harían mientras no interfiriera con la vida que estaban intentando formar en Osaka.

Te acuerdas de cómo Nagisa-kun lloró y te hizo llorar porque era tu mejor amigo y se separarían, y Rin puso una mano en tu hombro y te hizo sentir mejor. Te acuerdas que todos prometieron no perder el contacto.

Tu llanto es sucio y desesperado, como una marejada que te sacude y te impide respirar. Tu pecho se quiebra y te sientes deshilachado.

Tu padre y tu madre, jurando en un templo que estarían juntos por siempre. Tu hermano diciéndote que contabas con él, pero nunca fue a visitarlos. Tus amigos que dijeron que jamás se separarían sin importar el tiempo y la distancia. Tú, asegurándoles a tus maestros que te esforzarías más. Tú, jurándote a ti mismo que solo sería un tiempo y luego lucharías por tus sueños.

Al final siempre es lo mismo. Las promesas solo sirven para romperse.

* * *

"Oye, Rei. Rei, despierta."

No sabes en qué momento has caído dormido. Te duele todo: la espalda, los brazos, las piernas... la cabeza, el corazón. Todo.

Ri—  _Matsuoka_  te observa con expresión preocupada. Estás hecho un ovillo en el asiento. "Oye, Rei. Necesito que te bajes del carro para que el mecánico lo revise."

¿Mecánico?

Les toma unos segundos a tus ojos acostumbrarse. En efecto, hay un hombre tras de Matsuoka. Esperando.

"Ah, sí."

Prosiguen los minutos más tediosos de tu vida. Te sientas en el suelo, en la tierra. Ocultas tu cara en tus rodillas y escuchas cuando Matsuoka se sienta a tu lado pero no dice nada.

Tratas de dormir para olvidar, pero no puedes.

* * *

"¿Estás bien?"

Matsuoka te mira, preocupado, en el asiento del conductor. Asientes y suspira.

"Rei, yo... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho por todo lo que dije, no debí, pero me asusté. Perdónam— ¡¿Qué tienes?!"

Lágrimas surcan tus mejillas. Se asustó. Tú también estabas asustado, y lo miras sin ser capaz de contenerte. Sollozas, tu cara está roja. Tus labios tiemblan y no eres capaz de formular palabra a pesar de ser campeón de oratoria en tu secundaria.

Matsuoka te abraza y es el detonante. Te aferras a él. "Y-yo t-también... y-y-o..."

"Tú también, ¿qué?"

Aprietas los párpados.

"¡Yo también estaba asustado!"

* * *

Rin, Rin, Rin.

Matsuoka Rin te abraza y te sientes completo.

* * *

"¿Asustado de qué?"

"De que... no fueras a volver."

* * *

"Oh, ¡Rei!"

* * *

Necesitas saber que no volverá a irse. Necesitas una confirmación más fuerte, más intensa que sus brazos rodeándote; y por eso pescas sus labios.

Rin, Rin responde.

El espacio es pequeño, pero es más que suficiente para los dos.

* * *

Estando ahí, entre sus brazos, te sientes como un recién nacido. Desnudo, expuesto y vulnerable.

Te mira desde arriba. Nunca nadie te ha mirado con tanta ternura, a excepción de tu madre, quizás. Y entonces lloras. Lloras como un bebé, porque acabas de nacer. Y él llora, también, y te bautiza con sus lágrimas.

Eres un hombre nuevo.

* * *

"Siempre hago esto. Lo siento."

"¿De qué hablas?"

Rin mira al techo del auto por un buen momento antes de responderte.

"Es solo que... soy muy impulsivo, lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Haru se detuvo en esa carrera? Me asusté mucho. Y como no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, le grité. Justo como a ti. Odio esa parte de mí, pero parece que por más que lo intento no puedo evitarlo. Es porque me importas, ¿sabes?" Te mira. "En serio lo lamento."

Rin acaricia tu mejilla.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asientes.

"Por ahora sí."

"¿Qué fue todo eso, Re—"

"No quiero hablar de eso."

La razón por la que Rin no insiste es porque aún se siente culpable.

Chasquea la lengua y el silencio se instala entre los dos.

"Anoche... anoche soñé que íbamos a bailar, y nos besábamos."

Rin te mira perplejo. Echa a reír.

"Rei, ¡no fue un sueño!"

"¡¿Ah no?!"

Rin está rojo, tose y niega con la cabeza. Te muestra el interior de su labio y te ruborizas al notar la herida. Entonces echa a reír.

Su risa es contagiosa y termina infectándote a ti también.

* * *

Nace algo de la unión entre los dos. Pero es frágil, como caminar sobre una capa de fino hielo. Con cada paso, cada sonrisa, cada frase premeditada sientes que se debilita más; y que en un determinado momento terminará por quebrarse.

Y esta vez, no estás seguro de si podrán aguantarlo. Mas no hay nada que hacer, es una bomba de tiempo; así que decides disfrutarlo mientras se pueda.

* * *

El resto del viaje en carretera es sorprendentemente placentero, y te encuentras a ti mismo riendo más veces de las que te imaginas. Rin toma fotos y tú se lo permites. A veces busca tu mano y también le permites tomarla. Quisieras que buscara tus labios, pero Rin de repente no se atreve y tú te sientes demasiado avergonzado como para tomar la iniciativa.

De todas maneras, es un viaje que quieres recordar.

* * *

"Aquí estamos," dice Rin cuando después de una semana de ir en pueblo en pueblo; pasan un letrero terriblemente familiar.

Tu corazón da un vuelco. El olor a mar te enferma un poco. No sabes si estás listo para enfrentarte al pasado; pero Rin toma tu mano y por el momento, no todo está (tan) mal.

* * *

 _**«** _ _**BIENVENIDOS A IWATOBI** _ _**»** _

* * *

"Llegamos."

En los años que te fuiste el pueblo ha crecido. Ahora hay un pequeño acuario —nada especial, pero es lindo, o eso dicen. Supones, también, que Rin lo hizo a propósito. O Hazuki-kun. Tal vez creyeron que el agua te tranquilizaría, pero una alberca traería demasiados recuerdos.

Te sudan las manos.

Rin detiene el coche y te mira.

"Llegamos, Rei," repite; como si no lo hubieras escuchado la primera vez. Asientes. Probablemente vas a vomitar de nuevo.

"S-sí."

Cierras los ojos y tratas de pensar en calmarte. Es fácil, son personas que ya conoces; y el espacio público ayuda a evitar conversaciones personales. Es fácil, son solo un par de horas y puedes hacerlo.

Puedes hacerlo.

Rin suspira y sale del auto. Te sobresalta el hecho de que cierre la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_¿Lo habré hecho enojar?_

Aquello te motiva a salir, si bien tímido. Rin está debajo de una palmera. El sol se refleja en el pavimento y te duelen los ojos. Es un alivio refugiarte en la sombra con él.

"¿Ri—?"

"Lo siento, Rei. Estoy tratando de trabajar en ello, pero me cuesta controlarme."

"Está bien."

"¡No lo está! Sé que es un gran paso para ti llegar hasta acá, y que cuesta muchísimo valor volver a ver a los demás y créeme, créeme que estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti por llegar tan lejos; pero en el momento en que das un paso hacia atrás... no sé, me aterra. Y no sé qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar, y me molesto conmigo mismo porque no sé cómo hacer para que la carga sobre ti sea menor. Y pasan cosas como lo que pasó en la carretera. No quiero volver a gritarte, pero me cuesta trabajo no explotar. Lo siento."

Rin necesita urgentemente un cigarrillo. Se lo ofreces y te mira como si estuvieras loco.

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sé que no es un hábito bello, y mucho menos para un campeón olímpico, pero lo necesitas."

Rin suelta una risita y arquea una ceja. "¿Ahora tú cuidas de mí?"

Te encoges de hombros. Rin toma el cigarrillo.

"No sé fumar."

"Es fácil. Mira, déjame enseñarte."

Enciendes su cigarillo y le dices que aspire. Rin tose y ambos echan a reír.

"Creo que esto no es para mí."

"Sí, yo... también debería dejarlo. No es nada bello."

"Para nada."

Ambos se sonríen. Rin tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisotea. Lo recoges y lo tiras.

Rin no despega sus ojos de ti.

"Oye, Rei," te dice cuando has vuelto a las sombras. "Nagisa va a odiarme por esto, pero... no tienes que hacer esto."

"¿Qué?"

"Entiendo que es duro para ti, así que si quieres salir corriendo y no volver hasta dentro de diez años, o hasta que estés listo, puedes hacerlo."

Tu corazón late tan fuerte que sientes que te va a dar un infarto.

"¿Y-y tú qué?"

Rin se encoge de hombros y pone las llaves del auto en tu mano temblorosa.

"Ya me inventaré algo."

El mundo da vueltas. Pasas saliva y miras el auto. La oferta suena terriblemente tentadora. Buscas en los ojos de Rin para encontrar alguna clase de engaño; pero su mirada es firme y su expresión seria. Te aprieta el hombro para infundirte ánimos.

Das un paso hacia el auto y...

"¡REI-CHAN! ¡RIN-CHAN! ¡Tanto tiempo!"

La oportunidad se ha ido. Hazuki-kun se aferra a ti y eso te asusta, porque sabes que podrá leerte, que sabrá que esconde tu forma temblorosa. Rin, por otro lado, saluda a su hermana y a Yamazaki-kun, pero sus ojos preocupados no se despegan de ti.

En los viejos tiempos, siempre habías gozado de los balbuceos irrelevantes de Hazuki-kun. Ahora no podrías desear más que se callara. Tu mente se ausenta, y solo capta algo acerca de que Nanase-kun y Tachibana-kun ya los esperan adentro.

"Pues entremos, entonces," dice Matsuoka-san, la hermana de Rin, la que también solía ser tu amiga. Ahora no puedes mirar a ninguna de estas personas a la cara.

Rin te toma por la muñeca desesperadamente. Está pálido.

Niega con la cabeza mientras los demás se dispersan.

"Rei, no entres ahí."

Aquellas palabras despiertan una mezcla de curiosidad e indignación.

Haces caso omiso.

* * *

Te hubiera gustado quedarte a apreciar el acuario. Te hubiera gustado ver los peces y compartir lo que sabes, y disfrutar de los colores y las luces. Pero todo se fue a la mierda en el momento en que viste a tu hermano ahí, y a pesar de haber llegado tan lejos, es cuando te das cuenta de que todavía no estás listo para hacer las paces.

* * *

Es un poco (bastante) embarazoso pensar en cómo perdiste el control. La manera en que le gritaste y señalaste, en cómo no te importó hacer una escena. En cómo la policía del lugar tuvo que acercarse y pedirte que te retiraras.

Lo hiciste sin chistar. Probablemente no te dejen regresar nunca, pero no importa. Hay mejores acuarios. Y mejores personas que esos traidores que se hacían llamar tus amigos, también.

* * *

Llorar en la calle mientras llueve a cántaros es sumamente cinematográfico. Hay una cierta belleza, sutil y enigmática, en la tristeza. Es por eso que lo haces. Es por eso que sigues volviendo a ella, supones.

La poca gente que pasa con sus sombrillas se te queda mirando. Pero solo hay un descarado que se detiene.

"¿Ryuugazaki-kun?"

El capitán del club de atletismo de tu vieja escuela te sonríe.

No ha cambiado en absoluto.

* * *

En tus manos descansa un volante mojado con la información de una carrera por el pueblo. Es un nuevo deporte, uno que están intentando implementar en Iwatobi.  _Trail running_ , el cual consiste en correr por senderos. Iwatobi es el lugar perfecto para ello, debido a su geografía diversa.

Hace años que no corres. Hace años que no haces ningún tipo de actividad física, de hecho. Fumas de vez en cuando y tu musculatura se ha ido. Hay muchas razones para decir que no; pero cuando lees el motivo del maratón, no lo piensas dos veces.

"Entonces, ¿cuento contigo?"

"Claro. Ahí estaré."

* * *

_**«CARRERA POR LOS ENFERMOS DE ALZHEIMER»** _

* * *

Tu celular no ha dejado de vibrar con mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Estás acostumbrado a pensar lo peor y te sorprendes al descubrir que tus amigos no están enojados contigo —solo preocupados. Pero volver a verlos en ese momento no suena nada atractivo.

No obstante, pronto recuerdas que necesitas un lugar donde dormir. Por lo tanto decides tragarte tu orgullo y tu pena, y hablarle a la opción menos atemorizante.

* * *

Hazuki-san habla y habla, y no recuerdas cómo es que llegaron a ser mejores amigos en algún momento de sus vidas. Es francamente entrometido, pero se siente un poco culpable y es lo suficiente para mantenerlo callado mientras pasa por ti con una sombrilla y te lleva a su casa. No obstante, para cuando cae la noche, Hazuki-san ya ha vuelto a su estado natural. Extiende su manita, mostrándote el volante de la carrera. No lo hace en mala manera —de hecho, luce contento— pero la confrontación te aterra.

Hazuki-san no flaquea.

"¡Me parece una excelente idea, Rei-chan! ¡Les contaré a todos! ¡Seguramente querrán unírsenos!"

"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!"

"Rei... chan..."

Te avergüenzas de tu propio arrebato. Nunca le has levantado la voz de esa manera a Hazuki-san.

"Lo siento, Hazuki-san. Pero es algo que debo hacer solo."

"¡Pero Rei-chan—!"

Estás irritado.

"Ugh, Hazuki-san, ¡¿es que por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de entrometerte?! ¡No soy tu marioneta!"

"R-Rei-chan... lo siento. No sabía que te sentías de esa manera."

Se está aguantando las ganas de llorar y lo sabes. Lo conoces demasiado bien, y te hace sentir mal.

"Discúlpame. Ha sido un día muy duro. Pero en serio, Nagisa-kun, no quiero que nadie vaya. Necesito hacerlo solo."

"E-está bien, Rei-chan. Perdóname por ser un mal amigo. Pero, ¿al menos puedo ir a apoyarte?"

Suspiras. Se siente un poco como en los viejos tiempos.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Sería demasiado vergonzoso para mí. Y por favor: no les cuentes a los demás. ¿Puedo contar contigo en eso?"

Nagisa-kun lo medita un instante. Después asiente, cabizbajo.

"Está bien, Rei-chan. Si es tan importante para ti, respetaré tu decisión."

Aquello te enternece. Nagisa-kun no se da cuenta, pero su calidez siempre logra llegarte al corazón. Te hace sentir joven, como si estuvieras en Iwatobi de nuevo, y es tan sencillo y natural que supones que no estaría mal sentirse así de vez en cuando.

"Nagisa-kun... bueno. Puedes ir a apoyarme."

"¡¿En serio?!"

"Sí. Pero con una condición."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Espera por mí en la meta. No antes. No quiero que me mires durante la carrera. Solo... espera por mí ahí. Solo tú."

Nagisa-kun sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"¡Gracias, Rei-chan!"

* * *

Nagisa-kun está mil veces más emocionado que tú. Se dedica los días siguientes a ayudarte a comprar lo necesario y entrenarte un poco. A veces le sigues el juego porque es fácil. Y cada vez que intenta sacar algún tema espinoso, basta con un: "No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Hazuki-san." Volver a cambiarle el nombre y honorífico para establecer distancia siempre funciona.

* * *

Finalmente, el día llega. Nagisa-kun sorprendentemente cumple su promesa, y no hay nadie cercano a ti en los competidores ni en la multitud al inicio.

Estás un poco nervioso. Esta puede ser una decisión fatal, mas ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

El silbido anuncia el inicio de la carrera. Tus sentidos ya no son agudos como antes y te retrasas por un par de segundos —instantes cruciales en una competición. Recuerdas que Tachibana-san decía que Nanase-san y él habían aprendido a reaccionar de inmediato, y lo mucho que remarcó su importancia.

Te odias un poco por recordarlo. La natación ha quedado en tu pasado, y ahí debe permanecer. No obstante, de una forma u otra estás condenado a volver. Porque antes de la natación estuvo el atletismo; cuando eras adolescente y el mundo comenzaba a lucir aterrador, y aquel pasatiempo te ayudaba a liberarte de tus penas. El  _trail running_  no es lo mismo, pero es lo suficientemente parecido como para ocasionarte el mismo efecto, y hacerte divagar mientras tus piernas se mueven.

* * *

En verdad deberías dejar de fumar. Esto no está ayudando.

Todos los demás competidores ya te han superado. Estás a punto de entrar en la zona boscosa del pueblo y el camino cuesta arriba hace que tu pecho arda. El sol de mediodía te calienta la cabeza, y el boquear tan exageradamente ya te está causando ese molesto dolor en el costado derecho que usualmente sienten los inexpertos que no saben cómo respirar adecuadamente.

Seguramente te ves ridículo. Estás pensando seriamente en regresar, pero eso significaría volver a ser un perdedor, y estás cansado de serlo. Estás cansado de ser un fracaso.

Te tomas un descanso, y después te propones a continuar. Así te cueste la vida, terminarás con esto a como dé lugar.

* * *

Desde que eras niño has tenido cierto ojo para la belleza. Sabes apreciar los pequeños detalles en la naturaleza, los cambios de luz, los ángulos y los patrones.

Es por eso que te gustan las películas, el arte, el diseño. Si la ciencia no hubiera sido tu pasión quizá hubieras sido exitoso en alguno de esos campos. No en el arte, porque no eres tan espontáneo. Quizá... quizá como director de películas.

(Rin podría haber sido actor. O Nagisa-kun. Ambos son lo suficientemente lindos y carismáticos para ello.)

Te gustan los brochazos blancos que forman las nubes en el cielo. Te gustan las pinceladas del bosque, la paleta de colores que ha escogido sabiamente la naturaleza. Azul, blanco, verde y marrón. Te gusta pensar que esto es como una película en la cual tú eres el héroe y a pesar de la odisea saldrás victorioso, aunque la verdad es que eres patético. Porque recargarte en un árbol y vomitar no tiene nada de cinematográfico, ni de estético.

Sientes un martilleo en la cabeza. Definitivamente esto no fue una buena idea; y lo peor de todo es que inclusive algo tan asqueroso como ello te trae memorias. Como la vez que te diste cuenta que tu madre había salido de la casa mientras tú no estabas porque estabas con  _Rin_ , besando a  _Rin_ , y ella no volvió 24 horas después y tuviste que llamar a la policía. Después volviste el estómago en el inodoro.

La casa se sentía tan vacía sin ella.

* * *

Te derrumbas a la sombra de un árbol. El viento sopla y se lleva con él unas cuantas hojas.

Piensas que tu madre era como una hoja. Marchita y frágil, su enfermedad no le permitió llegar a casa. Su enfermedad le hizo olvidar hasta tu nombre, ¿cómo esperabas que recordara el camino de vuelta?

Era de esperarse que el viento se la llevara.

* * *

Una vez que empieza ya no puedes detenerlo. Arrancas el pasto y te acuerdas de su risa, de la primera vez que te llevó al parque. Te pones de pie y echas a correr —estás cansado, pero harás cualquier cosa que pueda distraerte. Pero el torrente ya no se puede detener. Recuerdas que después del divorcio ella se volvió un ser triste y apagado. Tendía a olvidar cosas, banalidades del día a día. Todos lo atribuían a su depresión, decían que su cabeza estaba en las nubes. Como no olvidaba nada crucial, nadie le prestó mucha importancia.

Las nubes hoy son bonitas. Deseas, desde el fondo de tu corazón, que no solo sea su cabeza la que esté en las nubes, sino todo su espíritu.

* * *

Te detienes en un puente, a dudar por milésima vez si seguir con esto es una buena idea. Te ves en el reflejo del agua: hombre, estás jodido.

Y te acuerdas. Te acuerdas de la primera vez que tu madre no te reconoció. Desde entonces todo se fue en picada. Olvidó tu nombre, olvidaba comer, olvidaba bañarse. Se volvió como un fantasma, murió mucho antes de morir realmente. Murió su risa y su ser vivaz; y a pesar de que ahí estaba su cuerpo sabías que la habías perdido para siempre. No obstante, no tenías opción sino cuidarla mientras el Alzheimer progresaba. Y te hartaste. Trabajar y cuidarla no eran una tarea fácil. Necesitaban ayuda, alguien que la cuidara mientras no estuviera. Pero no tenían suficiente dinero, así que te conformabas con ocultar las cosas que pudieran lastimarla y cerrar con llave.

El día en que Rin llegó de sorpresa después de la fiesta de despedida te dijo que distraerte te caería bien un rato. Estabas hastiado, en verdad necesitabas un descanso. Y Rin, con sus ojos hipnóticos...

No había manera en que pudieras decirle que no. Ni en ese entonces, ni ahora, ni nunca.

No pensaste que pasaría nada malo.

Tu madre tal vez salió a buscarte. Tal vez salió solo porque sí. Nunca lo sabrás.

Lo único que sabes es que olvidó el camino de regreso.

* * *

Recuerdas que Rin y tú compartieron taxi esa noche, después de salir del club. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se lanzaron miraditas, rieron de bromas que solo sus ojos podían contarse.

Rin llegó a su destino primero. Te invitó a acompañarlo a su cuarto en el hotel y fue la primera vez que te sentiste tan tentado en tu vida. Fue la primera vez en que, eufórico, admitiste para ti mismo que sería todo más fácil si tu madre simplemente se desvaneciera. Normalmente te odiabas cuando el atisbo de pensamiento cruzaba tu cabeza, mas ahora no había forma de negarlo.

Pero te acordaste de sus ojos, y la imaginaste aterrada por la noche. Y te diste cuenta que tal vez había una excepción a tu regla —sí podías decirle que no.

* * *

Le pagaste al taxista y te diste cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Tu alegría se fue de inmediato.

Tu deseo se había cumplido.

* * *

Fueron los cinco días más largos de tu vida. Rin y Haruka-senpai querían estar para ti, pero no te hubieras permitido arruinar sus vidas también. No hubieras podido vivir con eso. No hubieras soportado que se volvieran como tú. Así que los alentaste a que subieran a ese avión, y aún así, te dolió cuando lo hicieron. Porque muy en el fondo, hasta tú poseías algo de egoísmo, y los necesitabas.

No sabes muy bien qué más pasó esos días. Supones que Nagisa-kun y Makoto-senpai estuvieron ahí. Tu hermano volvió, pero no le prestaste atención. Quizá también estaba Gou-san.

No estás muy seguro. Todo fue como un gran borrón.

Tropiezas con una piedra y golpeas el suelo una y otra vez. Gritas, te retuerces y cuando no te queda energía, te echas a llorar.

Recuerdas que después de ese gran borrón, tu primer recuerdo claro fue cuando la policía llegó para informarte que habían encontrado el cuerpo de tu madre. Pero no lucían felices. Y por más que quieres olvidarlo, esa imagen no se va. La imagen del cadáver de tu madre, sangriento y magullado, en la morgue.

* * *

Tu madre vagó por poco tiempo. Llegó a las afueras de la ciudad y atravesó una gran avenida sin fijarse.

Murió al instante.

* * *

Lo único que recuerdas del funeral es poner flores en la tumba de tu madre y gritarle a tu hermano más o menos las mismas cosas que le gritaste en el acuario. Después te fuiste a tu casa y le cerraste la puerta a tus amigos.

Al siguiente día lo primero que hiciste fue cambiar las cerraduras.

Luego regresaste al trabajo. Estar mucho tiempo en casa te hacía pensar en cosas que no querías.

* * *

Rin (quien, desde el momento en que subió al avión se convirtió en  _Matsuoka-san_  para ti) trató de contactarte más de un par de veces. Eso es algo que ni siquiera Nagisa-kun ( _Hazuki-san_ ), tu ( _ex_ ) mejor amigo, sabe. Al menos no por tu parte.

Te llamó mil veces. Te mandó mensajes diciéndote que él lo entendía, que conocía el dolor de perder a un padre. Mas no, no era cierto. La diferencia entre Rin y tú era que no había manera en que a Rin lo estuviera consumiendo la culpa.

_Si tan solo no hubiera salido esa noche..._

_Si hubiera cerrado bien la puerta..._

_Si hubiera trabajado más duro, quizá hubiera podido conseguirle una enfermera..._

_¡Si mi hermano hubiera vuelto a casa! ¡Si tan solo hubiera dejado de ser tan egoísta y me hubiera ayudado!_

_¡Si papá no fuera un puto desgraciado!_

_Si tan solo... si... si... si..._

_Si..._

_Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo, mamá._

* * *

Tu siguiente movimiento fue cambiar tu número, y cerrar todas tus redes sociales.

No volviste a ver a tus amigos hasta ese día en que Rin apareció en tu puerta, cinco años después.

* * *

Nunca le dijiste a tu madre que te gustaban los chicos. Te preguntas cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, pero estás seguro de que hubiera adorado a Rin. El chico es encantador, con o sin medalla de oro (claro que la medalla le daba un par de puntos extras).

Te preguntas qué piensa ahora, donde quiera que esté.

¿Estará feliz? ¿Habrá perdonado a tu padre por haberlos abandonado?

¿Habrá perdonado a tu hermano por huir cuando más lo necesitaban?

¿Te habrá perdonado a ti?

Quieres creer que así es. Así es como se supone que debería ser. Sin embargo, no lo crees por completo. Una parte de ti siempre vivirá con un poco de remordimiento y lo sabes. Las palabras de los demás ayudan, pero es solo momentáneo. Porque incluso aunque tu madre te haya perdonado, tú aún no lo has hecho.

Y piensas que tal vez, solo tal vez... ya es tiempo de hacerlo. Porque odiarte no cambiará nada.

* * *

Andas otro tramo. Tropiezas con una piedra y caes al suelo. Tus rodillas, tus codos y las palmas de tus manos sangran.

Después de unos instantes el dolor deja de ser tan agudo y te permite incorporarte y hacerte un ovillo. Esta vez no piensas en ella, sino en tu hermano.

Te acuerdas cuando te enseñó a andar en bicicleta y cómo te soltó antes de que estuvieras completamente listo. Caíste y te raspaste las rodillas; y él estaba tan asustado y arrepentido que te compró un helado después de limpiarte las heridas. También te besó la frente.

Te das cuenta que la expresión cuando te vio tirado en el suelo es la misma que cuando te vio en el acuario. Estaba aterrado y lleno de remordimiento. Y desearías que estuviera ahí contigo, limpiándote las heridas y ayudando a levantarte.

Es que en verdad, ha sido suficiente. Estás harto de sentirte triste, culpable y lleno de rencor todo el tiempo, y si así te sientes tú, no quieres imaginarte cómo se sentirá él. Debe ser horrible perder a tu madre y a tu hermano al mismo tiempo.

No puedes hacer que tu madre regrese y los ayude a superar esto. Probablemente no estarán completamente bien por mucho tiempo. Quizá nunca. Pero por primera vez, te sientes capaz de intentar mirarlo a los ojos y  _(¿tal vez?_ ) perdonarlo.

* * *

Te pones de pie. Tus rodillas palpitan. Las palmas de tus manos palpitan. Tu corazón palpita, también. Nunca te has sentido tan adolorido, tan vivo. Ríes. Tiene años que tu risa no suena tan sincera.

Sabes que donde quiera que esté tu madre, está riendo contigo también. Y es por eso que te propones a continuar.

* * *

Pasa la tarde, te tomas tu tiempo. Probablemente ya todos los corredores hayan llegado a la meta. Quizá ya ni siquiera te estén esperando.

No importa. El atardecer en la playa de Iwatobi es hermoso, tan hermoso que te hace llorar.

Piensas en tu hermano. Piensas en tu madre, y por último, en el cabello rojo de Rin. Rojo como el cielo.

Sonríes mientras te secas las lágrimas.

* * *

Cuando estás a un par de metros de la meta, te percatas de que todos están ahí. Es de noche y los lentes se te han roto en otra caída, pero conoces sus siluetas y sus voces animándote. Se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Te alegra que Nagisa-kun haya roto su promesa.

"¡TÚ PUEDES, REI-CHAN!"

"¡REI! ¡REI! ¡VAMOS, REI! ¡VAMOS!"

"¡REI-SAN!"

"¡VAMOS,  _HERMANO_!"

 _(Hazuki-san)_  —Nagisa-kun.

 _(Nanase-san)_  —Haruka-senpai.

 _(Tachibana-san)_  —Makoto-senpai.

 _(Matsuoka-san)_  —Gou-san.

 _(Matsuoka-san)_  —Rin.

Tu  _hermano_.

Estás exhausto. Sudado, sucio y algo cojo. Miope, también. Pero sus voces te infunden ánimos y echas a correr de nuevo, apenas pasando la meta. Ellos todavía están a un par de pasos de distancia, pero desde ahí puedes observar sus expresiones. Las mejillas rojas, los puños apretados de la emoción. No te sorprende que Nagisa y Rin estén llorando. Sientes ganas de llorar, también.

Tu hermano está un poco más atrás, luciendo como que quiere arreglar las cosas. Piensas que se ve algo jodido, como tú, y que es hora de cerrar un ciclo. El simple hecho de que esté ahí significa que quiere cambiar.

Y tú quieres perdonarle.

La noche es tibia. Rin sonríe. Nagisa-kun sonríe. Incluso Haruka-senpai está sonriendo.

Tú también lo haces. Sientes todo a la vez, sientes que al fin, algo terminó.

Corres hacia ellos y te pierdes en su abrazo.

* * *

Les dan espacio para que tu hermano y tú hablen y arreglen las cosas de una vez por todas. Es incómodo y no sabes por dónde empezar, pero tu hermano, como buen hermano mayor toma la iniciativa.

"Hermano... lo siento."

"No, yo lo siento. Todas esas cosas horribles que te grité cuando mamá murió, y luego en el acuario—"

"Pero tenías razón en todo. Fui un egoísta. Me alejé cuando más necesitaban de mí bajo la pobre excusa de que ya era tiempo de hacer mi vida. Y ahora me arrepiento tanto..." está llorando y sientes ganas de abrazarlo, pero no sabes cómo. "Te juro, Rei, que no hay día en que no piense en mamá."

"Lo sé. Me pasa igual."

Silencio.

"Sabes, hay cosas que jamás entenderé. Siempre fui el más pequeño, el consentido. Y a pesar de que puedo imaginar cómo debías haberte sentido con toda esa presión que ponían sobre ti —que por ser el hijo mayor tenías que ser un niño modelo, que no podías equivocarte ni divertirte lo suficiente— son cosas que jamás entenderé, porque jamás las viví. Pero supongo —supongo que comprendo porqué saliste de casa tan pronto pudiste. Mamá era la mejor, pero incluso cuando estaba sana, a veces era demasiado asfixiante. Y tú querías hacer tu vida. Y querías que yo sintiera un poco de lo que tú sentiste todos esos años. La carga de responsabilidad es demasiada. Y hay días en que sentía que no podía respirar. A veces me siento así todavía. No creo que eso vaya a cambiar."

"Dios mío, Rei. Mamá te adoraba. A veces tenía tantos celos —no importa qué tanto me esforzara por ser perfecto, siempre te prefería a ti. Supongo que dejé que los celos me consumieran, y luego, después de que mamá murió me sentía tan solo y aterrado, y te extrañaba tanto; pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, así que pensé que invitarte a mi boda bastaría y podríamos actuar como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado, porque tenía tanto miedo de una confrontación como la del acuario... y es que mamá tenía razón en quererte más, hermanito. Yo... soy una persona terrible, y tú..."

"Hey, ¡no digas eso! Mamá también te quería, te quería demasiado y siempre decía que estaba orgullosa de ti. Y yo también lo estoy. Sabes... todo lo que dije en el acuario llevaba demasiados años cargándolo aquí dentro," señalas tu pecho tembloroso; "y necesitaba sacarlo. Pero eso no significa que sea verdad. Quiero perdonarte y que me perdones. Quiero que volvamos a ser hermanos, porque creo que... creo que eso es lo que mamá querría," tu voz se quiebra; "y que... que aunque a veces el remordimiento me asfixie, como estoy seguro de que también te pasa a ti... siento que será más fácil si estamos juntos p-para... af-frontarlo..."

Tu hermano se echa a llorar primero, y al verlo quebrarse no puedes contenerte más y también lo haces. Se abrazan y lloran por un buen rato, hasta que lo han sacado todo. Pero aún así, se quedan abrazados por unos minutos más.

Ambos son un desastre. Están nerviosos, un poco rotos e incompletos. Y sin embargo, se tienen el uno al otro.

Y es más que suficiente.

* * *

Vuelven a unirse al grupo y van a cenar hamburguesas. Te apoyas en los hombros de tu hermano y de Rin. Nagisa-kun parlotea y lo revela todo: que sabían que muy en el fondo, querías asistir a la futura boda de tu hermano a pesar de todo, pero que no irías por tus propios medios. Así que tenían que intervenir, y sabían que solo escucharías a una persona en específico. El viaje en carretera tenía la función de relajarte antes de afrontar tantas emociones, y finalmente se encontrarían en el acuario para arreglar las cosas y que así no tuvieras excusa para seguir huyendo y no asistir. Si bien las cosas no habían salido como lo habían planeado, el objetivo se había cumplido. Y Nagisa-kun añadió, justo antes de entrar al restaurante, que Rin estaba demasiado ansioso por volver a verte.

"¡Nagisa!" la voz de Rin retumba en tu oído, ronca y estridente. Lo miras, sus rostros demasiado cerca pero ninguno de los dos parece notarlo.

"¿En serio?"

Rin se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

"Tal vez."

* * *

Se quedan todos a dormir en casa de Nagisa-kun, a excepción de Gou-san y de tu hermano, quien regresa al hotel con su prometida después de darte un abrazo más.

Y todo vuelve a ser como en los viejos tiempos. Dicen por ahí que los verdaderos amigos son aquellos con los que no necesitas ver todo el tiempo, porque cuando se encuentran es como si los años nunca hubieran pasado. Tienen razón.

Después de horas de hablar, ponerse al día y bromear, eres el primero en caer dormido. Ha sido un día agotador para ti, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Cuando despiertas el mundo es azul. Es de madrugada. Miras el reloj —4:30 de la mañana.

Te quedas un momento en cama intentando volver a dormir, pero te es imposible. Al cabo de un rato escuchas ruido, el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Te incorporas. Nagisa-kun, Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai duermen tranquilamente. Rin no está.

Te levantas y lo sigues fuera de la casa.

La vista de la que goza Nagisa-kun es preciosa; se alcanza a ver parte del bosque, las colinas y el mar. Rin está en la calle, contemplando el paisaje aún nocturno.

"¿Rin?"

Rin está tan absorto que se sobresalta.

"¡Rei!" te mira. "Deberías estar durmiendo, después del esfuerzo de la carrera y todo lo demás..."

Te sientes como un idiota. Es cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí, siguiéndolo como un adolescente?

¿Esperabas que algo pasara?

Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.

"Sí, tal vez... buenas noches."

Te das la media vuelta y Rin te toma por la muñeca antes de que puedas moverte.

"Rei, antes de que te vayas... quizá no debería decirte esto, pero creo que debes saberlo. Tu hermano quiere pedirte que seas su padrino de bodas, pero no sabe cómo. Lleva diciéndonos esto desde hace meses, desde que empezamos a planificar el viaje. Supongo que te lo dirá en estos días."

"Oh.  _Oh_. Estaré encantado."

"Lo sé. Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado."

"Sí, y hablando de eso... Rin, nunca me disculpé con ustedes. Me sentía solo, más solo de lo que en realidad estaba porque ustedes siempre trataron de buscarme, pero yo estaba tan celoso de que tuvieran sus propias vidas que... fue una época difícil, y malinterpreté todo. No es como que quisiera que dejaran sus vidas y fueran a cuidarme, pero... pero a la vez sí, ¿sabes? Supongo que fue demasiado rápido el cambio, de ser cuidado a ser el que cuida... no estaba listo."

"Rei, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, ni con ninguno de los otros. Mucho menos conmigo. Yo lo sé... lo entiendo. Nunca se es lo suficientemente viejo o maduro como para perder a un padre. Y bajo tus circunstancias... Bueno, todos sabemos lo difícil que fue para ti, y solo nos alegra que estés de vuelta."

"Gracias, Rin."

Lo que más te gusta de Rin es la habilidad que tiene para hacerte sentir joven, la habilidad que tiene para hacer desaparecer el paso de los años. Te hace querer intentar de nuevo, y...

"Oye, ¿crees que sea demasiado tarde para regresar a la universidad?"

Rin te observa perplejo, parpadea y ríe.

"No. Por supuesto que no es tarde, Rei."

Te sonrojas. Tu nombre suena tan bien cuando es  _él_  quien lo pronuncia.

Asientes.

"Bueno, deberíamos volver adentro."

"Sí, tal vez... pero hay una cosa más que debo decirte."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Te rascas la nuca.

"Hmmm... me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme a nadar de nuevo. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos."

Rin parece sorprendido. La sonrisa en su rostro es enorme, y el beso que deja en tu mejilla es lo que termina por dejarte sin respiración.

"Claro que sí, pero... tengo el presentimiento de que ya sabes cómo."

Amanece.

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff, si supieran lo mucho que me costó terminar este fic XD tenía esta idea desde hace muchísimo, pero simplemente no podía terminarla. Y aunque no puedo decir que estoy del todo satisfecha con él, al menos me alegro de que al fin pude (más o menos, más que menos) expresar lo que quería.
> 
> El rinrei es una pareja que me gusta muchísimo y que siento que está infravalorada XD simplemente, siento que tienen muchísima química, así que quería escribir algo de ellos. Espero también que no les haya molestado que me haya tomado ciertas libertades (es canon que Rei tiene un hermano, pero no sabemos prácticamente nada de él XD). Además de que, a pesar de que Iwatobi es un pueblo ficticio está basado en uno real; pero digamos que cambié un poquito su geografía por el bien del fic(?)
> 
> Bueno, espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado. Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
